A New Pet
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Anna has been separated from Ryuuga and finds herself in a bit of trouble, but a little Jolteon is watching her and decides that what is going on needs to be stopped.


The small, fox like Pokémon had been minding its own business when a blonde haired human with an eye patch over on eye ran past him. He sniffed the air and smelt some other humans following her as she moved back into the bushes and then ran down towards her, not liking the scent he was getting from the others who followed her.

She tripped up and fell to the ground, cutting her hand and she didn't have time to get back up to carry on running when the three men who followed her arrived, all of them smirking at her.

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is…" He reached over to her and she flinched away, a signal for the Jolteon to jump out in front of them, growling at them; "What's this?" He laughed at the fox like animal; "You think this will stop us?"

Anna just looked at the animal in front of her, willing it to go and save its self, there was no point in it getting hurt because of her. To her surprise the little animal seemed to be glowing, as though electricity was coming from its body and it took aim at the men in front of him, firing a bright blast strong enough to make them realise that there might not be any point trying to get the girl when she has that animal around her.

Although one tried to grab her again, only for a bolt of lightning almost hit him and he ran off, trailing after his two comrades while Anna just looked at the small creature in surprise.

_What…_

The little animal came up to her, sniffing her hand and began to lick the blood away, she tried not to whimper but she did, so the little animal licked her nose and gently nuzzled her face as Ryuuga carefully walked over to them, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I… I think it saved me," She told him softly, as she began to stroke its fur.

"Those goons…" His amber eyes flashed in anger though it wasn't directed at her, if anything it was directed to himself.

"I'm okay, I just… This little guy saved me," She gestured to the little creature and Ryuuga looked at her and then the fox-like creature in disbelief; "It was strange…"

Anna explained everything that had happed, with Ryuuga ending up touching her forehead to make sure she wasn't running a fever until he noticed the scorch marks. He looked at the creature, almost like he was scanning it.

"We'll get it checked out," He finally said, deciding that they needed to go to the vets if Anna was going to insist that it comes with them.

And considering how well he knew Anna, she would want the little creature to come with them. He supposed it wasn't too bad, if this creature was able to protect her in some way when he wasn't around or he had to deal with something else.

Though they were both surprised when they went to the vet's, only to learn that the little creature was something different; _completely_ different; it was called a Jolteon.

They were given more information about the little animal, which indeed was able to make some electrical attacks on those that threaten them.

As they left the vets Anna was rather surprised;

"I thought it was all in my head," She confessed the Jolteon trotting next to her happily.

"What will you call him?" Ryuuga asked, at least he knew that what Anna had told him was the truth, that this little creature _could_ create lightning attacks and protect her just as well as he could.

"Call…. But he's…"

"That's the species," He pointed out and she blushed.

"Gregorio," She said finally with a small smile at the Jolteon who barked at her happily, wagging his tail at his new name in approval; "He likes it," She crouched down to pat him and he nuzzled her hand.

Ryuuga just looked at them in distain; "Let's go,"

She looked up at him and nodded, Gregorio jumped into her arms and she followed him into the wilderness, having complete faith that she would be okay, after all not only did she have Ryuuga but also Gregorio.

Although Ryuuga didn't let it be obvious that he was jealous at the attention Anna was giving Gregorio, she would have it sleep next to her, like a loyal guard dog it would keep its ears up right to make sure no one crept up on them.

It made Ryuuga think he wasn't good at what he did, that he wasn't good enough to protect Anna, and maybe he wasn't, after all it was _his_ fault that Anna's eye was badly injured. Perhaps having little Gregorio would be helpful.

But he would still feel guilt at being unable to protect her of failing her completely and he felt that she appeared to be safer with this Jolteon around her.

He wasn't going to fight it, it was good that she felt safe, but part of him wished that she would stay in one place rather than travel with him. To stay at their home – which he had bought for her to stay there instead of traveling with him, but instead it made her happy to come with him and although he tried to argue with her, it made her happy and he wouldn't lie, it made _him_ happy to have her around him too.

However the guilt lingered, even when she told him not to feel such guilt, after all it was her own choice to join him against Rago.

He looked at Gregorio again and decided that Anna obviously needed more protection that just him and this would be all for the better.


End file.
